14 de Milla
by alma maxwell
Summary: Heero es un joven empresario con una vida resuelta y por demas amante de los autos, que cambios surgiran cuando a su vida llegue el escandaloso Duo Maxwell?, pasen y vean...
1. Chapter 1

-Aclaración general: los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen. Este fanfic contiene yaoi y lemon si esta clase de relaciones no son de tu agrado ¡NO LO LEAS! Queda todo bajo tu propio criterio.

-Aclaración sobre los auto: primer punto a aclara. La marca Ferrari JAMAS permitiría que un auto de su marca estuviera pintado de blanco sin embargo como esto se trata de un fanfic vamos a dejar eso de lado.

"_¼ de Milla: La llegada" _

_By: Alma Maxwell_

_Autos por doquier, esa noche había mas de los normal, al parecer el hecho de que el y Trowa correrían había incitado a muchos a venir…sinceramente era un espectáculo digno de ver. Volvió a acariciar el capo del auto…era muy suave. Sabia que iba a ganar…era imposible vencer al Wing Zero, aquel nombre se lo habia otorgado el…si el…Heero Yuy un joven de veinticinco años de edad, de ojos color azul cobalto ,piel bronceada, 1,70 cm y un Ferrari F50 color blanco que prácticamente era una extensión suya. El a tan corta edad ya era un mito entre los corredores clandestinos, el con solo veinticinco años era dueño de una de las industrias petroleras mas grandes de todo Japón._

_Pudo divisar el auto de Trowa a unos pocos metros de el, un Corvette color azul era lo que conducía, sentado a su lado iba Quatre y detrás de ellos Wufei en su Porsche Boxster verde pálido. Sonrió imperceptiblemente y subió al auto, el momento habia llegado._

_Mantén los ojos en la carretera,  
tus manos en el volante  
Mantén los ojos en la carretera,  
tus manos en el volante  
Si, vamos al albergue de la carretera  
Vamos a pasar  
un buen rato realmente_

_The Doors-Readhouse blues_

_Hacia mas de 2 horas que conducía de manera desenfrenada estaba seguro de que cuando llegara tendría que comprar cubiertas nuevas…mas gastos!!...no mas gastos._

_Miro la entrada de la gran ciudad…cuantas cosas le esperaban allí? Estaba seguro que mas de una "aventura" llegaría, y también estaba seguro de que su auto bautizado Deathscythe -que en si era un McLaren F1 color negro- estaría allí para acompañarlo._

_Miro el plano que se hallaba sobre sus piernas, debía doblar a la izquierda…y luego tomar por una pequeña paso que le llevaría a una calle recientemente pavimentada…mmm suspiro aquello era como una invitación a seguir destruyendo sus cubiertas._

_Hizo el recorrido de manera lenta, el vehiculo era demasiado bajo para ir por aquellas calles maltrechas demasiado rápido._

_Las luces bajas de las calles rápidamente fueron suplantadas por las de la calle recién construida, decidió echar un vistazo a aquella vía nueva avanzo con cuidando y acelerando de vez en cuando. Llego a al puente, hasta allí era su meta, sin embargo diviso que la calle se dividía en dos caminos…entonces sucedió lo que desde ese momento cambiaria su vida por completo._

_Uno de las carreteras estaba en completa penumbra pero la otra…pudo divisar a los lejos alrededor de cincuenta o mas autos como el suyo, Chevrolet, Ford, BMW y mas._

_No supo en que momento había comenzado a avanzar hacia allí. Pero su sorpresa fue enorme al ver a toda aquellas personas gritando desaforadamente para que dos autos que se hallaban algunos metros mas adelante, comenzaran a correr, supo que uno era un Chevrolet Corvette del otro solo sabia que era un tipo de Ferrari._

_Estaciono entre un Dodge Viper y un Jaguar y descendió, tenia las piernas entumecidas y el cabello un poco revuelto debido a las horas de viaje. A pesar de eso sabia que se veía bien, el era la clase de joven que a pesar de encontrarse en algún mal estado seguía viéndose perfecto; su trenza ondeo tras el y su vista maravillada se poso en un grupo de chicas sentadas sobre un convertible gris perlado que le miraba y se reía de forma tonta. Instintivamente les sonrió y volvió a posar su vista en la carrera que aun no comenzaba. Se instaló junto a joven chino que se mantenía parado con los brazos cruzados por encima del pecho y miraba con severidad a los dos jóvenes –que intuyo se trataban de los dueños de los autos- que aun se saludaban y hablaban algo tranquilamente. Su vista paso de joven de ojos verdes con el cabello acomodado en un extraño peinado al joven que le quito el aliento, era mas alto que el llevaba el cabello de cualquier forma a excepción de la es debida, los ojos mas fríos que hubiese visto y el rostro mas hermoso de toda su vida._

_Se quedo estático al notar como aquellos ojos se posaban sobre el de manera descuidada, desvió la vista hacia otro lado. Sin embargo su estado de mutismo no duro mucho puesto que las palabras que el joven junto al le dedicaban lo sacaron de sus pensamientos._

_-Wufei: hey no te había visto nunca por aquí._

_Las palabras sonaron corteses pero algo agresivas…no tardo en responder, no era la clase de persona a la que le costaba hacer amigos y ante verse sin ninguno en aquel lugar nuevo decidió que lo mejor era conversar._

_-Duo: acabo de llegar desde el aeropuerto…vengo de Philadelphia…_

_Los ojos de Wufei se tornaron serios y hablo con sinceridad._

_-Wufei: sabes donde te has metido pequeño?_

_Duo lo miro alarmado como le decía pequeño? Lo mas seguro que estuviera casi la misma edad…esta bien el no aparentaba sus veintitrés años pero bueno jamás se habían "burlado" de ello._

_-Duo: sinceramente no creo que seas mucho mas grande que yo, así que ahórrate lo de pequeño, y por lo que veo puedo decirte que estamos en una clases de carrera recóndita._

_Los ojos de Wufei se llenaron de satisfacción aquel chico no era tonto._

_-Wufei: Diablos entiendes rápido…tengo veintitrés años y mi nombre es Wufei Chang por si te interesas, lo que ves aquí es nada mas y nada menos que una carrera clandestina bien lo dijiste tu. Todos nosotros nos reunimos aquí para competir...tu sabes ver quien es mas rápido._

_Duo sonrió asintiendo._

_-Wufei: supongo que no llegaste aquí caminando? tienes autos o acompañas a alguien?_

_-Duo: he venido en auto, como ya te dije acabo de llegar. Por si te interesa yo soy Duo..Duo Maxwell…_

_Wufei asintió tenazmente haciendo un sutil gesto de cabeza que Duo interpreto como que deseaba ver su auto. Se encaminaron juntos por entre la gente y llegaron a donde estaba estacionado Deathscythe. Al llegar allí los ojos de Wufei se abrieron de forma descomunal._

_-Wufei: es un McLaren F1?????_

_Duo asintió con la cabeza. Entonces el chino hizo algo que el no se esperaba, puso sus manos alrededor de su boca para que el sonido llegara mas lejos y grito con todas sus fuerzas._

_-Wufei: amigos!!!!!vengan miren esto._

_Los muchachos que se preparaban para correr y que aun seguían sumidos en su charla voltearon y pudo ver un pequeña cabecita rubia que se abría paso entre la gente._

_Ambos jóvenes se encaminaron al lugar donde se encontraban el trenzado y Wufei, sucedió algo que sinceramente causa la risa de Duo. Al pasar el joven de peinado extraño y el muchacho estoico la gente se abrió formando un sendero ante ellos. Caminaban de manera tranquila, pudo divisar como de repente de entre l multitud de gente salía el jovencito al que pertenecía la cabeza rubia se unía al de ojos verdes con una sonrisa._

_-Trowa: que es lo que te tiene tan alterado Wufei?_

_-Wufei: debes ver esto Trowa, tu también Heero._

_Trowa y Heero esos eran los nombres de aquellos muchachos._

_-Quatre: ooo bien gracias por tomarme en cuenta!_

_-Wufei: jajaja por supuesto que tu también pequeño Quatre. Esto que ven aquí es…_

_Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar el recién descubierto Heero termino._

_-Heero: un McLaren F1…es tuyo?_

_Los ojos de Heero se había posado con pesadumbre sobre el americano, este asintió anonado._

_-Trowa: GENIAL!!solo se construyeron sesenta y cuatro!! No puedo creer que este viendo uno!!_

_-Heero: las puertas son como las del Lamborghini no?_

_-Duo: eee..sip_

_-Heero: solo es una vil copia._

_La cara de espanto de Duo fue demasiado evidente, sin embargo no pudo contener las palabras que su cabeza había formulado._

_-Duo: hey!!!que diablos pasa contigo??cual es tu problema?? _

_-Heero: entiende esto niño, aquí no deseamos novatos._

_En que se basaba el para decirle aquello? Ni siquiera el sabia simplemente quería que el trenzado se marchara de allí su presencia había hecho que su cuerpo reaccionara de manera extraña y eso no le gustaba para nada._

_Las palabras del joven estoico taladraron de manera lenta y dolorosa su cerebro y los que sucedió a continuación paso a ser numero de su lista de idioteces. _

_-Duo: novato? Quien te ha dicho que yo soy un novato?_

_La ceja de Heero se alzo y una sonrisa de burla se formo en su rostro._

_-Heero: bien entonces muéstrame lo que puedes hacer. Trowa deja el espacio para que nuestro pequeño amigo puedo acomodar "su auto"._

_-Duo: tu lo pediste…_

_Nuevamente ovaciones y gritos se escucharon en todo el sitio y Trowa de un salto ya había hecho desaparecer el Corvette del el punto de salida. Duo subió al auto y lo dejo preparado esperando que dieran la señal de que debía avanzar. Pudo ver a través del vidrio ahumado del su auto como Heero subía al Ferrari. Le dieron a entender que una de aquellas chicas que estaba sobre el convertible hondearía la bandera de salida. Encendió el vehiculo que produjo un tremendo ruido al igual que el del joven estoico. Miro hacia su derecha. El Ferrari estaba ahí, haciendo sonar su motor y ruedas a tal extremo que, por primera vez, sintió temor. Sus ojos se enfocaron en los de su conductor...unos ojos azul rasgados y fríos lo observaban con detenimiento, estudiándolo...lo estaba desafiando a ir al máximo...y el nunca decía que no..._

_1..2..3 _

_El chirrido que producieron las cubiertas al avanzar de manera desaforada fue tremendo. Sabia que no solo su auto había producido el sonido, sabia que Heero había hecho lo mismo._

_Una vez mas, su cuerpo se echó hacia atrás por el brusco movimiento al arrancar su amado auto. Una vez mas esa increíble sensación recorría su cuerpo como un enorme choque eléctrico, haciéndole sonreír como si un maniático se tratara. Miro a por el espejo retrovisor y pudo divisar que el auto del pequeño trenzado estaba mas cerca de lo que pensaba, había menos de un auto de diferencia…diablos si era rápido, el chico daba algo para competir…y eso le gustaba._ _Hacia tiempo que solo corría con imbéciles...nenes de mamá con autos lujosos...era hora de que apareciera un sujeto digno de llamarse rival...y si esta era la ocasión...entonces la espera no había sido en vano…sin embargo…sonrió con desolación…_

_Miro con una sonrisa satisfactoria la pequeña distancia que separaba a los dos autos..demasiado bueno para ser cierto, pudo percibir como el auto iba quedándose sin potencia…cada vez se movía mas lento…miro el reloj de la nafta, no tenia nada!! Su tanque estaba vació y ahora sufría la peor humillación de su vida. Pudo ver como el Ferrari de su engreído rival llegaba al cuatro de milla que se habían propuesto correr, apoyo la cabeza contra el volante y suspiro… Sintió como sus mejillas, antes blancas, se ponían increíblemente rojas y calientes, y ya creía sentir las carcajadas de los miles de espectadores...y las de él..._

_-Duo: baka…_

_Bajo del auto y se quedo con la cabeza recostada sobre el techo, entonces diviso como el vehiculo blanco regresaba para quedar junto a él. Heero bajo la ventanilla y hablo._

_-Heero: necesitas que te lleven?_

_La expresión del rostro de Duo no tenia descripción pero podía denotarse la ira y la vergüenza._

_-Duo: vete al demonio, quieres?_

_-Heero: hablo enserio imbecil…pero bueno supongo que caminar hasta allí será igual o mas humillante que llegar en auto…_

_Duo lo observo un segundo, luego rodeo el auto y subió se sentía sumamente avergonzado. Sintió como el auto comenzó a dirigirse a la multitud de gente, sin embargo pudo percibir a la perfección los ojos azules sobre su cuerpo y su rostro; tomo aire disimuladamente y hablo._

_-Duo: tengo algo para que me estés mirando tanto o que?..._

_Aquel joven estoico sonrió de manera sexy haciendo que las mejillas del trenzado se pusieran mas rojas aun._

_-Heero: digamos…que hace un rato cuando te vi hubiese jurado que eras una chica…_

_Una chica? Como se atrevía a decirle eso…con que sentido lo había dicho?...era mejor no responder. Fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de que no sabría con que rostro bajar de aquel auto, podía sentir las miradas clavadas sobre el y también podía sentir el calor acrecentarse mas por lo dicho antes. El auto se detuvo, su conductor bajo y camino junto a Trowa y Quatre, Heero le retaba a bajar del auto, le invitaba a recibir las burlas…el no era ningún miedoso…el era Shinigami…Bajo con la cabeza en alto y sintió un muchacho iba a decir algo sin embargo el dueño del Ferrari levanto los brazos acallando cualquier comentario con ese simple gesto Yuy dio a entender que deseaba hablar…_

_-Heero: haber quien trae algo de agua porque la señorita aquí parece que va a desmayarse._

_Allí fue que comprendió todo, ese era el sentido en el que Heero se había referido a el cuando dijo que parecía una chica…el lo tomaba como una burla, pensar en ello hizo que le hirviera la sangre y definitivamente no estaba en sus cabales cuando hizo lo que hizo. Se arrojo con una furia enorme sobre el de ojos azules, sintió como el cuerpo del otro azotaba contra el suelo, sintió también como su puño se estrellaba en el rostro que de manera inconciente le había parecido hermoso al comienzo. Luego de recibir el primer golpe del joven que se hallaba debajo lo único de lo que fue conciente fue de la sangre que manchaba sus manos y de los gritos de la multitud de: Fight, fight fight!!!!_

_Después de aquello sintió las manos grande de alguien que le quitaba de encima de Heero _

_Entonces vio el rostro de Wufei y sintió que debía escupir._

_-Wufei: que diablos pasa con ustedes???Maldición Heero tu sabes que no debes pelear y tu Maxwell…no deberías haber comenzado una riña solamente fue un comentario estupido._

_Fue en ese momento en el que Duo sintió una voz…mas que eso parecía un chirrido molesto. Un linda joven había tomado a Heero por el brazo llevaba el cabello recogido, detrás de ella había una chica un poco mas alta con un cabello rubio-platinado y con unas cejas extrañas. La que parecía ser la novia de Heero iba a decir algo pero la otra joven se limito a pronunciar el que parecía ser su nombre: Relena…_

_-Relena: no me digas que hacer Dorothy!! Pobre Heero se nota que eras un pueblerino salvaje. _

_Sucedió algo que nadie esperaba en ese momento._

_-Heero: Relena cállate!!!, se nota que no lo es… _

_Los ojos de Duo se abrieron de manera exagera al ver que el joven estoico le estaba defendiendo. En ese momento recordó lo de minutos antes tomando por seguro que lo mejor era ignorarlo, su rostro se giro a Wufei con una mueca suplicante._

_-Wufei: vamos…lo mejor será llamar a una grúa..he olvidado mi teléfono celular, tu tienes el tuyo Quatre¿?_

_El joven que rubio que no había quitado su vista de Duo asintió descuidadamente cuando le hicieron aquella pregunta._

_-Quatre: esta en el auto de Trowa, puedo ir por el cierto?_

_El moreno asintió y le dio las llaves del auto, los tres se encaminaron así allí, cuando abrió la puerta un ligero viento hizo que varios sobre cayeran del asiento del copiloto. Los tres se apresuraron a levantarlos, fue casualidad que Quatre y el trenzado hubiesen tomado el mismo, ambos levantaron la vista y sonrieron, Duo soltó su extremo para que luego el rubio le extendiera aquel sobre blanco. Duo lo miro dubitativo entonces el mas pequeño hablo._

_-Quatre: daré una fiestas el viernes por la noche en mi casa, estas invitado si quieres ir, allí esta anotada la dirección. _

_Duo asintió gustoso y luego de cerrar la puerta Wufei se ocupo de llamar al servicio de grúa luego se dirigió a todos en general._

_-Wufei: muy bien gente!!! Lo mejor será que cada unos vuelva a los suyo una grúa estará aquí en algunos minutos y no queremos que le cuenten a la policía que estamos apostando dinero que tenemos mujeres mucho mas hermosas que las de ellos etc. Así que lo mejor será que desaparezcan del mapa…YA!._

_Se produjo una risa por parte de todos y en unos cuantos segundos ya no quedaba nadie a excepción de :Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Duo, Heero y las molestas de las chicas._

_-Heero: Relena vete yo luego pasare por tu casa…_

_La jovencita asintió y su grupo de tontas y ella se subieron al convertible que desapareció a los pocos segundos de las vista de todos._

_Solo quedaban ellos…Trowa se decidió a hablar._

_-Trowa: muy bien pídanse las malditas disculpas de una vez así podemos irnos…_

_Los aludidos se miraron recelosos y luego el trenzado extendió la mano aun mirando hacia otro sitio._

_-Duo: lamento haberte golpeado!_

_Heero miro sutilmente la mano…todo en el era demasiado…como decirlo? Femenino? Si tenia manos de chica…extendió la suya también y pidió las debidas disculpas._

_-Heero: lamento haberme burlado de ti y de tu auto…_

_Duo asintió tomando las disculpas. Luego de esto Quatre hablo._

_-Quatre: bien dado que ya todo a quedado bien yo y Trowa podemos marcharnos cierto? _

_El mas alto asintió con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, luego con un ligero : Buenas noches, se encaminaron hacia el Corvertte._

_-Wufei: bien pequeño yo me quedare contigo esperando._

_Duo lo miro con una sonrisa en el rostro y asintió como un pequeño niño, luego dirigió su vista a Heero, este le miro a los ojos de forma profunda luego cortésmente se despidió y subió al auto Wufei invito al trenzado a hacer lo mismo a diferencia que ellos subirían al Porsche Boxster ambos lo hicieron al unísono luego el los dos autos se encaminaron a donde Deathscythe esperaba. Duo pudo ver que las luces del auto de Heero los seguía._

_-Duo: nos esta siguiendo?_

_Wufei sonrió._

_-Wufei: el sigue por aquí._

_-Duo: aa…_

_Fin del primer capitulo…_

_Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa bueno aquí estoy otra vez!!! Esta vez le traigo ¼ de milla un buena combinación de yaoi y autos!!!espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo y principalmente quiero agradecerle a tres personas! La primera a Romi que me ayudo muchísimo, a Faty-chan la prometida de Quatre por prometerme leer el finc y a mi amor Seba que lo leyo y le corrigió los errores!!!T AMO MUCHOOOO_

_Bueno me despido atte._

_Alma Maxwell_


	2. Chapter 2

-Aclaración general: los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen. Este fanfic contiene yaoi y lemon si esta clase de relaciones no son de tu agrado ¡NO LO LEAS! Queda todo bajo tu propio criterio.

_"1/4 de Milla: La fiesta"_

_By: Alma Maxwell_

_Aparco el auto dentro de la residencia y bajo, era una noche de verano así que el calor le embargo al bajarse. _

_Camino tranquilo por el pequeño sendero que llevaba a la gran mansión de los Winner. Se preguntaran como sabia que el apellido de Quatre era Winner? Pues simple había leído la invitación._

_La música estridente resonaba en el jardín llegando a sus oídos, antes de ingresar se vio reflejado en los cristales de las puerta, le sirvieron de espejo, vio se reflejo._

_Sus piernas esbeltas envueltas en un pantalón de lino blanco y una corta camisa al mismo tono que el pantalón sinceramente debía admitirlo se veía bien…se veía bien; su cabello iba como siempre bien amarrado en una trenza. Ingreso tranquilo, lo pensado anteriormente fue confirmado por las miradas devoradoras lanzadas tanto por hombres como por mujeres. Miro a su alrededor pudo distinguir a Wufei que como siempre era el centro de atención, estaba rodeado de muchachos y lindas chicas._

_Siguió paseándose por entre la gente que bailaba de forma desenfrenada , era una casa magnifica._

_Diviso a Trowa y Quatre sentados en una pequeña mesa redonda que se hallaba en una esquina junto con una chica de cabello un tanto rojizo y corto, ojos grande del color del cielo._

_La joven giro el rostro de manera rápida y sonrió luego le susurro algo a Trowa que al parecer se lo transmitió a Quatre, al instante los tres le observaban. El rubio alzo la mano y le invito a unirse a ellos. Duo camino tranquilo al llegar a la mesa lo invitaron a sentarse, lo hizo tranquilo a un lado de Quatre._

_-Quatre: Duo, pensé que no vendrías, me alegro de que hallas decidido venir._

_El trenzado le sonrió en respuesta._

_-Duo: me gusta la decoración! Se ve genial._

_La jovencita que aun se encontraba sentada junto a Trowa le sonrió y se adelanto al pequeño rubio._

_-Chica: fue idea mía! Quisimos imitar la apariencia de un pub no te parece genial? _

_Duo asintió sonriendo. En ese momento Trowa que había estado callado hablo._

_-Trowa: Duo, ella es mi hermana Catherine. Deja que me presente de manera formal soy Trowa Barton…_

_Duo asintió dando a entender que comprendía; estrecho su mano con estiro su mano hacia la joven pero esta la esquivo y le beso una mejilla de manera amistosa._

_-Catherine: es un gusto conocerte Duo Maxwell desde el miércoles mi hermano y el lindo Quatre no han dejado de hablar de ti. Dicen que eres un excelente conductor y puedo decir que también uno muy lindo._

_Las mejillas de Duo se tornaron un tanto rojizas y sonrió con agrado a la muchacha. _

_-Duo: el gusto es mió Catherine._

_Trowa sin embargo miro con desaprobación a su hermana por lo dicho, a pesar de eso esta no le dio mucha importancia y tomo las manos de Duo entre las suyas._

_-Catherine: ven lindo Duo baila conmigo!_

_El trenzado alzo la vista para clavarla en la de Trowa. Este sonrió de manera disimulada e hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se dirigieran a la pista de baile._

_Los muchachos sentados en la pequeña mesa los miraron alejarse. Al ver que ya estaban los suficientemente lejos el moreno hablo._

_-Trowa: Quatre necesitamos hablar…_

_El rubio le miro completamente sonrojado._

_-Trowa: necesito explicarte lo de la otra noche…_

_Quatre le miro con ojos soñadores y asintió anonado. Salieron de detrás de la pequeña mesa y el mas alto le tomo la mano haciendo que las mejillas del rubio se volvieran deliciosamente rojas. Se encaminaron de manera lenta hacia el jardín._

_La pollera negra de Catherine se movía de una manera divertida sobre sus piernas, mientras Duo la hacia girar al son de la música. Se habían vuelto el centro de atención en pocos minutos. A pesar de las volteretas rápidas del trenzado había podido divisar a las que pensaba era la novia de Heero, Relena y junto a ella a Dorothy que no había quitado sus vista de el y que sostenía un vaso de cerveza en la mano._

_Volvió en un paso muy lento y al volver la vista sobre las dos mujeres la del cabello rubio platinado ya no se encontraba allí, en su lugar se hallaba el joven de los ojos fríos. _

_Duo sintió que las mejillas le ardían de calor pero sin embargo pudo percibir como este acrecentaba al verlo parado frente a el con una camisa color azul marino con los tres primeros botones desprendidos y con un pantalón negro de vestir._

_Tomo a Catherine por la cadera y la pego a su cuerpo luego comenzó a descender "meneado", ante la imagen los gritos se dejaron escuchar exaltados, volvieron a subir con la diferencia de que esta vez era la joven entre sus brazos la que tenia el control, iban a la par; la hizo girar y el movimiento vino acompañado con el final de la canción._

_Una multitud de aplausos les esperaba. Sonrió satisfecho y salieron del circulo de personas. Miro a Catherine y hablo de forma lenta y un poco cansada._

_-Duo: Catherine.._

_-Catherine: Cathy, todo el mundo me dice así _

_-Duo: Cathy, necesito beber algo y luego ir al baño, por allí esta Wufei lo conoces? Si no te molesta puedo pedirle a el que se quede contigo mientras yo hago eso._

_-Catherine: genial, no te enojes si no te espero!_

_Duo sonrió asintiendo y se encamino a través de las chicas y algún que otro muchacho que le invitaban a bailar, sin embargo los rechazo de forma cortes._

_Encontró a Wufei bailando prendido a una chica de cabello color chocolate que no dejaba de besarle el cuello de manera insistente, a pesar de eso pudo notar que el chino no se oponía demasiado. Que debía hacer? Llamarlo? No hizo falta al abrir los ojos el joven de cabello negro lo diviso en un santiamén al verlo el chino empujo a la joven con sutileza de su cuerpo y se acerco sonriente al trenzado; le rodeo en un abrazo amistoso y luego la charla comenzó._

_-Wufei: pequeño! jamás pensé que vendrías! Me alegro de que estés aquí!_

_Duo sonrió feliz, Wufei era un gran chico. Se llevo las manos a la cintura y hablo fingiendo enojo._

_-Duo: al parecer nadie pensaba que vendría no eres el primero que me dice eso y estoy comenzado a creer que mi presencia aquí no es bien recibida._

_Wufei le miro un momento serio y luego soltó una carcajada que fue acompañada por la del trenzado._

_-Wufei: dime pequeño que es lo que necesitas?_

_Duo sonrió haciendo un puchero lo de pequeño ya no podría quitárselo estaba seguro. _

_-Duo: pues veraz…nose si deba pedírtelo ya que esta muy ocupado_

_Su mano se elevo a la altura de su nariz apuntando a la chica de cabello chocolate que se veía molesta y que había optado por sentarse en un sillón a la espera del galán. Sin embargo Chang hizo un chasquido con la lengua dando a entender que no importaba, Duo comprendió y continuo. _

_-Duo: ok…necesito que te quedes con Catherine Barton la hermana de Trowa, la conoces cierto? Puedes? Me harías el favor?_

_Wufei le miro desconcertado y sonrió._

_-Wufei: no hay ningún problema pequeño, por supuesto que conozco a Cathy linda chica…muy simpática, no será ninguna molestia para mi, solo dime donde esta y tu podrás hacer tus cosas._

_Duo asintió agradecido y levanto la cabeza en busca de la muchacha, la diviso rodeada de jóvenes…nose veía en problemas pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar._

_-Duo: esta detrás del de la playera roja de allí dile que no me tardare…_

_Volvió a sonreír y se dio la vuelta para encaminarse hacia la mesas donde supo podría conseguir un vaso de cerveza. _

_Antes de que pudiera dar un paso mas hacia las venditas bebidas la voz de Wufei lo detuvo, voltio con cuidado y le miro a los ojos._

_-Wufei: por cierto pequeño, no es Barton…ella es Bloom…_

_Duo no supo que decir se sonrojo levemente y asintió ,luego volvió su vista nuevamente a la bebida._

_Cuando aquel joven de cabello oscuro le tendió la cerveza sintió que era el momento mas glorioso de toda su existencia. Trago de manera desenfrenada el liquido, dejando únicamente alguna que otra gota. Se giro despacio observando el lugar en busca de algún indicio que le indicara el baño ,a diferencia de eso solo se topo con la imagen de Heero junto a unos chicos y a la pesada de "su novia". Le observo detenidamente…era realmente lindo, a diferencia de las personas que estaban con el, el no reía simplemente asentía concentrado, era realmente lindo se volvió a repetir y quito la vista de allí…se acerco a una chica que le miraba atentamente y se arriesgo a preguntar._

_-Duo: disculpa…me podrías decir donde esta el baño si es que sabes? Es la primera vez que vengo y estoy completamente desorientado…_

_Sonrió un tanto nervios, la chica le miro de manera seductora sin embargo Duo no presto atención a aquello…siguió esperando una respuesta, la jovencita -de no mas de diecisiete años – al ver que no conseguía respuesta a la insinuación señalo un una puerta al final del pasillo. Asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la entrada del baño. Lo que sucedió a continuación le dejo duro. Aquella chica que le había informado del paradero del baño había alzado sus voz en un grito que sonó como un "TE ACOMPAÑO?" se voltio de manera lenta y negó con la cabeza…lo mejor que podría hacer cuando llegara al vendito baño era echar el cerrojo…_

_Las voces apenas percibidas por sus compañeros por la música alta no pasaron desapercibidas para el, diviso como Duo negaba con la cabeza a la propuesta de aquella jovencita indecente y sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba de manera asombrosa. Supuso que se debía a que su "rival número uno"- ya había decidido llamarlo así – se hallara allí. Cuando pudiera quitarse de encima a la pesada de Relena iría saludarlo, de repente el recuerdo del cuerpo descendiendo de Duo volvió a su cabeza…sabia bailar, el nunca podría hacerlo como el trenzado. _

_Que clase de chicas eran aquellas? lo mejor era no pensar demasiado en aquello; miro la puerta dubitativo, nose escuchaba ningún sonido desde adentro ,tomo el picaporte con su mano, giro ,empujo, abrió…y definitivamente se sorprendió._

_Dentro del lugar se hallaba Dorothy la muchacha de cabello platinado…cubierta de la cintura para arriba únicamente con un sostén negro, sostenía en una mano su blusa blanca mientras la pasaba frenéticamente un jabón encima de una mancha roja con la otra. Se quedo petrificado, no por el espectáculo, simplemente por los nervios. Después de eso lo siguiente paso de forma demasiada rápida. Hablo de forma acelerada mientras pedía una disculpa y pudo sentir como las mejillas se le ponían rojas._

_-Duo: lo lamento! No sabia que hubiera alguien adentro!lo lamento!_

_La vio voltear sorprendida sin embargo el pudor paso a ser un gesto de satisfacción, sabia que debía salir de allí sin embargo su piernas no reaccionaron y permaneció allí quieto. Sintió la presión que la mano de la rubia ejercía sobre su brazo y finalmente sus pies se movieron cuando ella le obligo a entrar en la habitación._

_-Dorothy: no te preocupes, no hay porque…_

_Sus voz sonaba completamente entregada, sintió como el cuerpo de la muchacha se acomodaba sobre el suyo que había quedado acomodado sobre el lavamanos, no sinceramente no sabia que hacer estaba completamente nervioso, debía empujarla? El deseo de orinar le estaba consumiendo y frente a aquella situación si llegaba a moverse seguramente se haría encima. _

_-Dorothy: oh corazón! No sabes como deseaba esto, hace unos minutos cuando te vi termine de convencerme de que te necesito aquí…dentro mío._

_Duo no supo que hacer ante aquellas palabras¿¿ Dios donde se había metido, las manos de aquella joven se movían de manera extremadamente rápidas sobre su cuerpo y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta su camisa estaba media desprendida, miro su pecho blanco y los ojos de aquella chica y entonces reacciono._

_-Duo: hey! Que diablos pasa contigo? No seas tan impulsiva, ni siquiera te conozco!_

_Dorothy se quedo quieta unos segundos mirándolo confundida, por un momento Duo pensó que había logrado su cometido, ¡ al fin podría orinar, sin embargo luego de aquel segundo el cuerpo de la joven se hallaba nuevamente sobre el suyo dejándolo en la misma posición de antes._

_-Dorothy: muy bien entonces conozcámonos…_

_Fue en ese momento en el que Duo se sintió perdido, la manos de la mujer había descendido considerablemente hasta bueno…allí, las piernas le flaquearon, sus mejillas comenzaron a arder de manera extremadamente fuerte, supo que debía salir de allí inmediatamente así que tomo las manos de Dorothy entre las suyas, entonces sucedió un milagro. La puerta se abrió de manera lenta y entonces la cabeza de Heero asomo ante ellos, se había quedado mirándolos un segundo sin decir nada y Duo se sintió completamente estupido¿¿Por qué diablos tenia que ser JUSTAMENTE él, a pesar de aquello pudo ver que la presencia de Heero había repelido a Dorothy de su cuerpo, agradeció infinitamente aquel favor, sin embargo la presencia del joven estoico le había producido un sentimiento de terrible arrepentimiento, arrepentimiento de que?...no lo sabia, desvió su mirada confundida al suelo . _

_No supo que fuerza divina le había impulsado a seguir al trenzado al baño sin embargo al entrar allí si avisar se llevo una sorpresa que obviamente no dejaría que nadie notar, Dorothy refregaba su cuerpo contra el de Duo, no lleva camisa y el hecho de que el la tuviera sujeta por la manos no parecía ser un indicio de que él se estuviese oponiendo demasiado._

_Sabia porque la Dorothy se había alejado de joven lo mas rápido que pudo si el le decía algo al Relena está se enfadaría con ella…y entonces habían problemas . _

_Sintió unas terribles ganas de reír al ver la cara de desconcierto de Duo, y aquella necesidad fue suplantada por un intenso dolor entre el pecho y el estomago. Supo que debía decir algo_

_-Heero: puedo pasar o tres son multitud?_

_Fue en ese instante en el que la rubia tomo su camisa aun manchada se la coloco de una manera extremadamente rápida y salio corriendo de allí con un fuerte rubor cubriéndole las mejillas. _

_Se quedo parado allí contra el lavamanos con la camisa desprendida hasta la altura del vientre. Vio entrar a Heero que cerro la puerta tras el y le observo de manera detenida lo único que surco los pensamientos de Duo fue: "genial, lo único que falta es que este me viole y cartón lleno". Sin embargo el de mirada azulada pasa a un lado de el e hizo lo que había ido a hacer…ir al baño. _

_Estaba de espaldas a el, podía notar los músculos que se marcaba por debajo de la camisa al tener ambos brazos hacia delante, no sabia que decir y además de aquello parecía que Heero lo estuviese ignorando, hacia que simplemente se limito a observarlo. Lo observo moverse interpretando que había terminado lo vio voltearse y no pudo sostener su mirada, sin embargo cuando el le pidió con un sutil "permiso" lo único que puso hacer fue moverse por reflejo. El agua le empapo la manos y el simplemente seguía observándolo._

_Se encamino a la puerta y antes de salir hablo con firmeza._

_-Heero: no te sientas muy especial…ella hace eso con todos, no sabia que tuvieras esos gusto, pero simplemente no me importa el tema…estas solo cierto? Ven conmigo bebamos algo…_

_Duo lo miro sorprendido asintió pero cuando intento moverse el terrible dolor en su vedija le recordó el hecho por el cual se encontraba allí._

_-Duo: yo…antes necesito ir al baño…_

_Heero asintió pero sin embargo no se movió de allí, al ver la expresión en el rostro de Duo comprendió que debía salir , el trenzado no estaba dispuesto a brindarle un espectáculo como el que había dado._

_-Heero: te esperare afuera…_

_Duo asintió y Heero se apoyo contra la pared del pasillo._

_Volvieron a mirarse los ojos del pequeño estaba completamente relucientes, el moreno le tomo la mano de forma dulce y entonces habló._

_-Trowa: Quatre necesito explicarte lo de la otra noche, ya te dije eso…no es que me halla molestado si lo hiciera simplemente no te hubiera besado, pero…sin embargo no me parece bien haberte sorprendido de aquella manera. _

_Se acomodo el la pequeña banca para mirarle de frente. Quatre estaba mas que sonrojado el recuerdo de la noche del miércoles aun invadía su mente._

_Flash Back_

_Luego de aquella sorprendente carrera ambos habían subido al Corvette. Trowa conducía de manera serena como intentando aplazar mas el tiempo en el vehiculo junto a su ángel; Quatre tenia la vista perdida en la calles mirando de vez en cuando el hermoso rostro de su acompañante que estaba fijo en la carretera. _

_Sonrió con tristeza y volvió a colocar su vista en las hermosas casa del vecindario._

_La música de Guns N' Roses con el tema Don't cry que reproducía el stereo hacia que se sintiera mas tonto y solo que nunca. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta? _

_Talk to me softly  
There's something in your eyes  
Don't hang your head in sorrow  
And please don't cry  
I know how you feel inside I've  
I've been there before  
Something's changin' inside you  
And don't you know_

_(Háblame suavemente  
Hay algo en tus ojos  
No cuelgues tu cabeza en el dolor  
Y por favor no llores  
Yo sé como te sientes por dentro, yo he  
Yo he estado allí antes  
Algo está cambiando dentro de ti  
Y tu no lo sabes)_

_Que irónico la letras de la canción contradecía todos sus pensamientos, el sabia que aquel estribillo haría que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, para su suerte su casa ya podía divisarse_

_Don't you cry tonight  
I still love you baby  
Don't you cry tonight  
Don't you cry tonight  
There's a heaven above you baby  
And don't you cry tonight_

_(No llores esta noche  
Aún te amo nena  
No llores esta noche  
No llores esta noche  
Hay un cielo sobre ti nena  
Y no llores esta noche)_

_Que idota no podía sentirse compadecido por aquellas palabras, estaba completamente seguro de que Trowa no compartía sus sentimientos…él no le amaba como lo hacia el._

_La mano del mas alto puso en pausa el stereo dando por terminado el viaje._

_Quatre respiro profundo sabia que Trowa no debía verlo así, fingió un sonrisa y le miro a los ojos._

_-Quatre: bien me bajo aquí, espero que asista a la fiesta el viernes junto con Cathy._

_Trowa sonrió el sabia que aquellas sonrisas solo iban dedicadas al rubio…su ángel._

_-Trowa: no me la perdería por nada en el mundo._

_Quatre tomo de la pequeña gaveta las tarjetas que había sobrado y apoyo su mano en la manija de la puerta volteo su rostro y se acerco para despedirse con un beso. No lo veían mal eran solo amigos._

_Entonces en ese momento sucedió lo que los había mantenido despiertos. La rostro de Trowa se movió de una manera terriblemente rápida plantando un dulce beso en los labios de Quatre. El rubio ante el asalto había extendido el brazo derecho y había desparramado los sobres sobre el piso del vehiculo, sin embargo al mover su mano había dado play sin siquiera proponérselo._

_Give me a whisper  
And give me a sigh  
Give me a kiss before you  
tell me goodbye  
Don't you take it so hard now  
And please don't take it so bad  
I'll still be thinking' of you  
And the times we had...baby_

_(Hazme un susurro  
Y dame una señal  
Dame un beso antes de que  
Me digas adiós  
No lo tomes tan difícil ahora  
Y por favor no lo tomes tan mal  
Aún estaré pensando en ti  
Y los tiempos que tuvimos...nena )_

_Aquellas palabras hicieron que los brazos del mas pequeño se enredaran en el cuello de Trowa que le tomo por la cintura atrayéndolo a su cuerpo. La boca del rubio se abrió permitiendo que la legua del mas alto le explorara, eran besos húmedos y resbalosos como peces que nadan en el agua. _

_Sentía los besos de Quatre besos dulce y suaves, hacia dos años que aquel sentimiento le abrumaba aquella seria la noche en la que le diría todo._

_Se separo lentamente de el y le miro a la cara, se veía completamente hermoso, no había otra palabra que pudiera describir a aquella criatura. Vio cuando intentaba arrojarse sus brazos sin embargo lo detuvo suavemente empujándolo con una suavidad completamente pacifica prácticamente cariñosa, entonces habló._

_-Trowa: Quatre…por favor no mal interpretes las cosas yo…_

_Los ojos del rubio se llenaron de lagrimas a una velocidad sorprendente y se agacho a levantar los sobre impidiéndole al moreno verle llorar. Abrió la puerta y el calor de la noche les invadió por completo, volvió a respirar profundamente y le miro antes de bajarse. _

_-Quatre: no te preocupes no tienes nada que explicar._

_Salio de allí lo mas rápido que pudo y se encamino rápidamente a la puerta de su casa. _

_Trowa le vio alejarse, había quedado petrificado todo había pasado demasiado rápido y el no había podido reaccionar. _

_Fin del Flash Back_

_El había pensado aquel jueves en el que ninguno de los dos se animo a llamar al otro; Trowa no era la clase de personas que iban besando porque si a la gente…desde ese momento una pequeña llama de esperanza se encendió en su corazón. Lo mejor era escuchar lo que tenia para decir…_

_-Trowa: veraz Quatre hace dos años me enamore de una persona a primera vista…sinceramente nunca pensé que algo así pudiese llegar a pasarme pero bueno…me paso, ese persona produjo cambios impresionantes en mi y por eso me obliga a amarlo mas todavía…_

_-Quatre: amarlo?_

_Trowa lo miro y entonces le acorralo en un abrazo protector._

_-Trowa: por dios Quatre eres tu! Desde hace dos años soy un muerto en vida!no duermo pensando en tu sonrisa mi corazón se marchitaba de a poco al pensar que no puedo tenerte!Dios Quatre!Gracias por haberme besado y darme la mínima ilusión._

_La camisa roja del moreno se torno de un color un poco mas oscura debido a las lagrimas del rubio._

_-Trowa: no llores…_

_-Quatre: te amo Trowa…_

_Los ojos verde esmeralda del mas alto brillaron con una intensidad luminosa y entonces el mas pequeño sonrió, en ese momento la música del interior de la casa los rodeo arremolinándolos en el suave compás de la música._

_La mano de Quatre se poso sobre el cuello de Trowa y este le abrazo por la cintura protectoramente …_

_Fin del segundo capitulo…_

_KONICHIWA!como están? Bueno aca les dejo el capitulo numero dos de ¼ de Milla espero les haya gustado._

_Les agradezco mucho a todas las personas que se gastaron en dejarme review!_

_Sinceramente me gustaría poder dar nombres pero no puedo por el hecho de que ¼ de Milla fue quitado de sin embargo para la gente que le gusta el finc tengo buenas noticias! Lo voy a comenzar aquí en Amor-yaoi así que a no preocuparse. _

_Muchas gracias por leer y todo el apoyo._

_Atte._

_Alma Maxwell _


	3. Chapter 3

-Aclaración general: los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen. Este fanfic contiene yaoi y lemon si esta clase de relaciones no son de tu agrado ¡NO LO LEAS! Queda todo bajo tu propio criterio.

"_1/4 de Milla: La fiesta-II parte"_

_By: Alma Maxwell_

_Poso la lata de cerveza contra su frente de manera lenta, la situación de momentos antes había hecho que su piel hirviera._

_El joven estoico a su lado le miraba de forma seria y bebía su cerveza de igual manera._

_-Heero: si tanto te afecta ver una mujer…bueno en las condiciones en las que se hallaba Dorothy porque entraste al baño?_

_Duo le observo de manera compungida. Luego de que Heero hubiese "ahuyentado" a la acosadora de la rubia, aquel hombre engreído le había pedido que saliera a beber algo con el, luego de salir del baño se habían encaminado de forma lenta a través de las personas y habían emergido al patio trasero por una puerta del costado; en esos momentos se hallaban sentados en un banca que se encontraba bajo una espeso árbol._

_-Duo: yo no entre con ella! Cuando yo entre, ella ya estaba dentro!...por poco y me viola!…es una maldita loca!_

_Heero sonrió de forma imperceptible, aquel joven era extraño, en el caso de que el se hubiese hallado en aquella posición ni siquiera lo habría pensado; se hubiese lanzado hacia la joven sin medir sus actos._

_-Heero: me dirás que la "señorita" no podría defenderse de una mujer?_

_Duo le miro ofendido._

_-Duo: señorita? ya puedes dejar de decirme así! Por supuesto que podría defenderme de una mujer eso solo que…tenia muchas ganas de orinar…_

_El dueño del Ferrari soltó una carcajada y palmeo la espalda del trenzado._

_-Heero: me haces reír…que fue lo que sucedió con tu automóvil la vez pasada?_

_Los ojos de Duo se perdieron en la oscuridad que los árboles provocaban delante de ellos , respondió de manera automática aun con los ojos extraviados en la espesura._

_-Duo: me quede sin gasolina…_

_La mirada de Heero se poso sobre el trenzado y luego hablo de forma despectiva._

_-Heero: no me vengas con eso!. Seguramente tu sabes muy bien que nuestra clase de autos tiene un dispositivo que no permitiría que tu tanque se vaciara sin avisarte antes!_

_Duo cerro los ojos con fuerza y bebió otro sorbo de su lata._

_-Duo: esta desconectado…generalmente no le pongo mucha nafta, así que para ahorrarme el molesto sonido y las luces (1) es mejor tenerlo desconectado. Otros de los problemas fue que… al venir el auto en avión no era necesario tener mas que la nafta suficiente para poder llegar al lugar donde me estoy hospedando; pero…me divertí en el camino hacia aquí así que…mi combustible…simplemente se evaporo antes de tiempo… _

_Heero le miro asombrado…el jamás dejaría que algo así le sucediese…jamás dejaría que su auto quedara ridiculizado frente a todos como le había sucedido al joven Maxwell._

_El muchacho estoico asintió con una leve sonrisa y formulo otra pregunta._

_-Heero: Wufei me dijo que eres de Philadelphia cierto?..._

_-Duo: si, soy de allí, vine por trabajo…_

_-Heero: trabajo? que clase de trabajo?..._

_Duo desvió la vista así otro lado y hablo de forma un poco baja…_

_-Duo: mi padre falleció hace seis meses, tengo que arreglar un par de negocios aquí…es solo por poco tiempo, creo que cerca de medio año..._

_El joven japonés no emitió sonido, aquello le había impactado un poco pero sin embargo no había pedido disculpas por haber tocado el tema._

_-Heero: aaa…tienes familia allí, digo…esperando que regreses?_

_Duo sonrió y se llevo una mano al bolsillo pantalón; saco una billetera de cuero color marrón, la abrió y Heero se acerco para ver lo que el trenzado le enseñaba, una pequeña foto descansaba detrás de una lamina transparente, en ella podía verse a Duo junto a una chica de cabello corto y oscuro , ambos se veían muy felices._

_-Duo: esta es Hilde, es mi media hermana…creo que si termina rápido con los asuntos que tiene allá también vendrá por estos sitios en poco tiempo._

_Heero sonrió al notar la sonrisa de Duo. Ambos terminaron de beber su cerveza y aplastaron las latas. _

_Algo llamo su atención de forma visible. Una pequeña risita masculina se escucho cerca de la de entrada del jardín, no por la que había salidos ellos, sino la de los grandes ventanales que llevaba a aquella parte donde todo estaba pavimentado._

_Se levantaron al unísono y caminaron en dirección de la casa, y antes de llegar a la puesta trasera pudieron divisar a Trowa junto con Quatre sentados en un banco idéntico al que ellos se encontraban sentados momentos antes. _

_Ante la escena Heero lo tomo del brazo e hizo que se quedara tras un árbol junto a el; estaban espiando? Que diablos…asomo la cabeza de la misma forma que el joven estoico y diviso como Quatre y Trowa se levantaban al sentir la música de la canción Love of my life de Queen._

_El de los ojos verde le tomo de la mano al mas pequeño y lo hizo pegarse a su cuerpo, el sonrojo de Quatre era evidente hasta del lugar donde se hallaban ellos; el rubio le paso los brazos por el cuello , Trowa enredo sus manos detrás de la cintura del mas chico y se hundió en la curvatura de su cuello._

_Love of my life - you hurt me,  
You broken my heart and now you leave me.  
Love of my life can't you see,  
Bring it back, bring it back,  
Don't take it away from me, because you don't know, what it means to me._

_(Amor de mi vida - tu me hieres  
Haz roto mi corazón y ahora me dejas  
Amor de mi vida, ¿no puedes ver?  
Tráelo, tráelo  
No te lo lleves de mi, porque tu no sabes, lo que significa para mi)_

_Love of my life don't leave me,  
You've stolen my love, you now desert me,  
Love of my life can't you see,  
Bring it back, bring it back,  
Don't take it away from me because you don't know what it means to me._

_(Amor de mi vida no me dejes  
Haz robado mi amor, ahora me abandonas  
Amor de mi vida, ¿no puedes ver?  
Tráelo, tráelo  
No te lo lleves de mi, porque tu no sabes lo que significa para mi)_

_You won't remember -  
When this is blown over  
And everything's all by the way -  
When I get older  
I will be there by your side to remind you how I still love you - still love you._

_(Tu no recordarás  
Cuando esto haya pasado  
Y todo estará en su camino -  
Cuando yo llegue a viejo  
Yo estaré allí a tu lado para recordarte cuanto aún te amo - aún te amo)_

_Puedo divisar la sonrisa de Heero ante la imagen, debía quitarse la duda de encima._

_-Duo: ellos…son pareja?_

_La música seguí inundando el habiente; el dueño del Ferrari volteo su rostro hacia y le observo por unos segundos fijamente._

_-Heero: se aman…profundamente, pero ninguno tenia las agallas para decirlo…veo que Trowa a madurado…_

_Se amaban?...desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, el no era nadie para juzgarlos...el se encontraba en la misma situación._

_El joven junto a el seguía sonriendo sin embargo su sonrisa desapareció de manera automática cuando la puerta se abrió._

_Los ojos de Trowa se desviaron hacia la rubia Relena que acaba de salir justo al lugar donde se hallaba junto con su amado Quatre. La joven poso rápidamente la vista sobre ellos, el evidente gesto de repulsión que se formo en su rostro al ver a los dos jóvenes abrazados fue demasiado evidente, ante esto Trowa solo se limito a arrojarle una de esas frías miradas que dejaban seco a cualquiera._

_-Trowa: que tanto estas mirando?...que busca aquí Relena?..._

_El joven latino tenia a Quatre de espalda a Relena mientras la miraba por encima del hombro del mas pequeño._

_-Relena: lamento molestar pero estoy buscando Heero, lo he perdido de vista hace mucho rato y todavía no lo encuentro…_

_-Trowa: no lo tengo en el bolsillo Relena,…no le he visto, busca en otro sitio…_

_La joven se encamino hacia adentro rápidamente ante la mirada de Trowa, aquel joven tenia un poder de intimidación tremendo cuando se lo proponía._

_El trenzado tras el árbol volvió a dirigir la mirada a la pareja de bailarines cuando escucharon cerrarse la puerta tras la rubia. _

_-Duo: creo que ya se fue…tu novia ya entro…_

_No supo porque se sintió molesto con el joven estoico al recordar que aquella mujer era la novia del de los ojos azules. Heero poso sus ojos sobre Duo y luego sonrió estupefacto._

_-Heero: tu crees….tu crees que Relena es mi novia!_

_La vista de Duo volvió a posarse sobre su interlocutor y al ver su expresión solo atino a preguntar._

_-Duo: es que acaso no lo es?..._

_Heero sonrió y negó con la cabeza haciendo que el cabello le quedara mas desordenado de lo norma._

_-Heero: solo me acuesto con ella…es muy estúpida, jamás saldría con alguien que solo tiene aire dentro de la cabeza…creo que ya debería dejarla…muchas personas ya me han venido con lo mismo._

_Miro el rostro por unos minutos, se veía un tanto concentrado, como analizando lo que acababa de decir. Ciertamente aquel joven tenia la dulce apariencia de una muchacha, sin embargo la determinación en su rostro lo hacían ver "interesantemente" decidido._

_-Duo: bueno…deberíamos entrar, Relena se veía… "preocupada"…_

_Heero le observo unos segundos, el trenzado ya se encontraba con la intención de salir de detrás del árbol, sin embargo no supo porque estiro su mano y tomándolo de la muñeca lo hizo girar sobre su eje para que quedara frente a el. _

_Los ojos de Duo se habían abierto de manera exagerada dejando que su extraño color reluciera en asombro. No supo con certeza porque el tacto de la mano del joven de los ojos cobalto hizo que el corazón se le aceleraba de manera estrepitosa ni tampoco porque sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban…Heero era lindo pero jamás pensó que le produciría algo así._

_-Heero: entremos por el costado, no arruinemos la noche de Trowa…_

_Le miro con profundidad y asintió, se sintió despojado de cualquier gracia al sentir el frió de la noche golpear el sitio donde segundos antes la mano de aquel hombre había reposado, asintió y le siguió a través de los árboles. _

_Notaba la oscura espalada de Heero delante de el, lo guiaba a través de los árboles, aquella situación se tornaba un poco insostenible, ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a romper el hielo. _

"_piensa en algo lindo" se dijo…rápidamente la imagen de un hombre lleno su cabeza haciéndolo suspirar, tenia el cabello un poco alborotado y los ojos muy profundos suspiro nuevamente El rey lagarto(2)…Jim Morrison (3)…invadió todos sus sentidos y no supo en que momento se detuvo y la canción The end se volvió un susurro firme en sus labios._

_This is the end  
Beautiful friend  
This is the end  
My only friend, the end_

_(Este es fin  
Hermoso amigo  
Este es el fin  
Mi único amigo, el fin)_

_Of our elaborate plans, the end  
Of everything that stands the end  
No safety or surprise, the end  
I'll never look into your eyes…..again_

_(De nuestros elaborados planes, el fin  
De todo lo que permanece, el fin  
Sin seguridad o sorpresa, el fin  
Nunca miraré en tus ojos…otra vez)_

_El joven estoico se había detenido al darse cuenta que su compañero había parado, se voltio y entonces se maravillo ante la vista._

_Un pequeño rayo de luz atravesaba la espesura de los árboles pegando por completo sobre el cuerpo del americano…el atuendo blanco que llevaba lo hizo ver mucho mas irreal de lo que el de los ojos cobalto creyera, el cabello ligeramente desordenado de la frente de Duo lo hacia verse completamente…hermoso, porque no decirlo? Aquel muchacho era hermoso, la voz se volvió un poco mas firme y aun con los ojos cerrados el trenzado siguió cantando._

_Can you picture what will be  
So limitless and free  
Desesperately in need…..of some….  
stranger's hand  
In a…..desperate land?_

_(¿Puedes proyectar lo que será  
tan ilimitado y libre  
Necesitando desesperadamente de una  
mano extraña  
En una tierra desesperada?)_

_Lost in a roman…..wilderness of pain  
And all children's are insane  
Waiting for the summer rain, yeah_

_(Perdidos en un desierto romano de dolor  
Y todos los niños son insanos  
Esperando por la lluvia veraniega, si)_

_No percibía ningún sonido a su alrededor, lo único que se mantenía firme en su cabeza era la sensación de la brisa golpeando su rostro acalorado y la voz de su ídolo mezclándose junto con la suya en aquella triste canción._

_Los ojos del americano se abrieron chocando de lleno con los del hombre japonés frente a el, este le observaba de manera detenida, sintió sus mejillas arder y apenas pudo pronunciar palabra._

_-Duo: tu…tu…me estabas escuchado?_

_Los fríos ojos de Heero le observaron con mas persistencia,… exquisito, solo podía pensar en ello al ver la imagen de Duo frente así de aquella manera._

_-Heero: cantas muy bien…quien era? De quien era la canción?_

_Su voz sonó mas excitada de lo que hubiese querido, el joven trenzado volvió a retomar el paso y quedando a un lado de Heero hablo._

_-Duo: muchas gracias…es The Doors…muero por ellos…_

_The Doors…aquellas palabras sonaron en su cabeza, rock de los setenta, tenia aquella información por Trowa, el también tenia cierta afinidad por el grupo…se lo hizo saber, al momento en el que retomaban el camino._

_-Heero: a Trowa..le agrada el grupo…_

_Los ojos de Duo parecieron sonreír y entonces volvió a formular una pregunta._

_-Duo: que es lo que te gusta a ti Heero? Puedo llamarte Heero cierto?..._

_Los ojos de japonés le observaron con detenimientos una vez mas entonces asintió se forma lenta. _

_-Heero: nada en especial…cuanto mas calma la música mejor…_

_Duo le observo un minuto y asintió con pereza, se adelanto unos pasos mas y al notar que el hombre que le acompañaba se había quedado atrás volteo de manera rápida, le observaba de forma detenida he hizo que el rubor cubriera sus mejillas de manera instantánea, volvió a dirigir su mirada al frente lo único que le faltaba era que el joven estoico se diera cuanta cuanto le atraía, aun sin mirarlo le hablo._

_-Duo: seguimos o nos quedaremos aquí toda la noche?..._

_Pudo saber que debía continuar por el sonido que producían los pasos del japonés sobre el césped, le dio alcance rápidamente y luego fue el quien le guió por entre los árboles._

_No tardaron en salir de la espesura dando de lleno con la entrada por la cual había salido. _

_Se miraron una ultima vez a los ojos y volvieron a ingresar. La música les golpeo de manera brutal, la tranquilidad del patio les había dejado sumergidos allí, se sentían completamente aturdidos. Cada uno trato de divisar a un conocido, se separaron y se sintieron tristemente vacíos. _

_Los ojos de Heero encontraron rápidamente a Relena que parloteaba animadamente con Dorothy, la rubia platinada al verle llegar solo pudo encogerse de hombros, el hizo una mueca de satisfacción, la tenia en sus manos; la de los ojos azules no tardo en lanzarse a su cuello, extrañamente se sentía arder por lo cual correspondió al abrazo y al tener el cuerpo de la rubia entre su brazos empujo las caderas hacia delante Relena rió de forma tonta y hundió su cabeza en el cuello del de los ojos cobalto, el exceso de perfume de la rubia se le metió de manera sorprendentemente rápida en el cerebro, no era un perfume feo pero la cantidad descomunal que ella solía echarse hacia que le detestara. Deposito un beso ardiente en el cuello descubierto de la rubia y la fue guiando de manera suave escaleras arriba, hacia las habitaciones; le hecho una ultima mirada al cúmulo de gente en la "pista de baile" y diviso de manera extremadamente rápida al trenzado este le observaba desde la barra, fijamente…tuvo la extraña necesidad de soltar a la rubia y correr hasta a el; sin embargo no lo hizo, volvió a empujar a Relena para que siguiera subiendo por los peldaños._

_Con que iba a dejarla?...jajaja que tipo hipócrita, volvió a sorber un trago de su cerveza y paseo su mirada por entre la gente Wufei y Catherine charlaban animadamente sentados en un sillón, por lo que pudo ver Trowa y Quatre seguían afuera lanzo un suspiro al aire y se dejo descansar sobre el taburete._

_Habían vuelto a sentarse y ahora los labios del latino le devoraban de forma lenta y exquisita no pudo contener el gemido que se escapo de su garganta…necesitaba aire se separo un poco del de los ojos verdes, este le miro de forma embelesada, sonrió de forma dulce y llevo una de sus manos al rostro del pequeño, lo abarcaba por completo, Trowa era esa clase de hombre con el que las mujeres sueñan, la otra mano fue directo a la cintura del rubio, levanto un poco la camisa blanca y dejo que su mano se deleitara con la suavidad de la piel de aquel ángel. Se inclino y le beso._

_-Trowa: te amo…no puedes imaginarte cuanto…_

_Las mejillas de Quatre tomaron un tono mas rosado aun y sonrió, le devolvió el beso de forma lenta. Las manos del mas alto le aprisionaron por la cintura, aquello comenzaba a excitarle y no podía darse el lujo de que el rubio le viese así; sin embargo los sentidos del pequeño fueron mucho mas rápido, estaba sentado sobre las piernas del moreno y no fue muy difícil identificar de que se trataba aquel bulto duro que se oprimía contra su muslo. No pudo evitar sonrojarse y lanzar un risita, el latino al verse descubierto no pudo hacer mas que disculparse._

_-Trowa: lo lamento mucho…que vergüenza…_

_Le tomo el rostro con ambas manos y le beso la mejilla levemente roja, Trowa le miro encandilado ante tal acto._

_-Quatre: porque esperar mas?...podemos hacerlo ya mismo si lo deseas…_

_No supo de donde había sacado coraje para decir aquello, se sintió tonto así que opto por la idea de esconder su rostro sonrojado entre la curvatura del cuello de ojiverde._

_-Trowa: hablas en serio…mírame Quatre, no haremos nada que tu no desees…_

_Las manos de Trowa se posaron sobre sus hombros separándolo un poco y obligándole a que le mirara. El sonrojo excesivo sobre el pálido rostro del heredero Winner hacia que pareciera mas irreal de lo que era. Aun mirándose a los ojos el pequeño hablo._

_-Quatre: yo lo deseo…_

_El joven Barton le miro sorprendido y luego le beso de manera abarcadora…después de separarse del beso el latino hablo._

_-Trowa: esperemos a que todo se vallan…lo nuestro será especial, por ahora simplemente preocupémonos por pasarla bien…_

_Fin del tercer capitulo…_

_Aclaraciones._

_(1)Luces y sonidos: bueno les cuento que la variedad de esta clase de autos tanto como el Ferrari como el McLaren, el Corvette etc. (ósea ustedes entienden a que clase de auto me refiero)poseen una clase de dispositivos que JAMAS dejaría te quedases sin nafta, hay muchos tipos de mecanismos puede que produzcan una luz encandílante que de de lleno contra el rostro del conductor o que comience con un estrepitoso chirrido, o en el mejor de los casos los 2._

_(2)El rey lagarto: "El rey lagarto lo puede todo…" eso fue lo que dijo Jim Morrison refiriéndose a si mismo el se autodenomino de esta forma._

_(3)Jim Morrison: James Douglas Morrison, llamado Jim como diminutivo de su nombre el mayor de los hermanos Morrison he hijo de George Stephen Morrison y Clara Clark Morrison. Voz del exitoso grupo de rock The Doors (8-12-1943/3-07-1971)_

_Agradecimientos _

**Keysie Maxwell: _bueno muchas gracias por los comentarios!me alegro mucho que te halla gustado _**

**Yukitochan: _jajajaja que bueno que te guste! El lemon de Trowa y Quatre te lo prometo por el capitulo que viene!_**

**Ez: _gracias por los saludos, me alegra que te guste!_**

**Kanari: _con sinceridad no entendí porque no me dejaron publicarlo pero ciertamente no me importa, allá ellos, me alegra saber que piensas que es uno de los mejores fanfic gracias!_**

**Maryluzmty****:aaaaa que chicas haces que mi ego roce las puertas del cielo, jajaja como aclare a Kanari sinceramente no entiendo porque no me dejan publicar en con respecto a tu comentario de los autos, bueno que te puedo decir! Yo no caso nada de nada! Pero mi novio corre y muerte por los autos así que el es quien me ayuda. Por lo del Ferrari los únicos colores permitidos son el Amarillo y el Rojo, pues son ellos mismos quien los sacan con ese color. Muchas gracias por la felicidades y espero que te guste el capitulo.**

**Jin:_ bueno me alegro como le dije a todos los demás de que te agrade el finc espero que continúes leyendo._**

**Antares**: _lo prometido es deuda aquí lo dejo al capitulo 3._

**Fatima Winner**: _neeeeeeeeeeeeeeee faty, faty! __Muchas gracias por el review! El proximo capitulo va dedicado a vos!te cuento que cuando tenga el mínimo tiempo me pongo al día con tu finc es que toy sacando las materias y toy a 1000 con eso. Te dejo un beshooo!_

_Y como ultimo queria dar dos agradecimientos super especiales! Uno a mi koibito Seba que me re banca con esto de los fincs y otro a White Lady Firithmenel o Romi como le digo yo que siempre que me estanco me saca del poso :p un beshote Rooo espero te guste._

_Ahora si me despido _

_Atte_

_Alma Maxwell_


	4. Chapter 4

-Aclaración general: los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen. Este fanfic contiene yaoi y lemon si esta clase de relaciones no son de tu agrado ¡NO LO LEAS! Queda todo bajo tu propio criterio.

"_1/4 de Milla: Light my fire"_

_By: Alma Maxwell_

_Tú sabes que yo sería falso  
Tú sabes que sería un mentiroso  
Si te dijera a ti  
Chica, no podemos elevarnos mucho más  
Vamos nena, enciende mi fuego  
Vamos nena, enciende mi fuego_

_The Doors- Light my fire_

_La cerveza comenzaba a hacer efecto en el, no había quitado sus grandes ojos de la escalera desde el momento en el que el joven estoico y la rubia sin cerebro habían subido…eso hacia mas de dos horas…sonrió con cansancio y dejo que su cabeza reposara sobre la fría madera de la barra, se sentía completamente cansado. Seria mejor regresar a casa a dormir...si…, despedirse de Quatre y Trowa…de Wufei si es que no se había marchado con alguna mujerzuela y volver a descansar. Sonrió para si mismo y se bajo del alto taburete. _

_Las cosas a su alrededor estaban un poco difusas de distinguir sin embargo no esta completamente borracho. Se encamino con cuidado hacia la puerta que daba al patio trasero._

_Sus bocas no se habían separado ni un momento desde que habían tomado aquella importante decisión. Se acariciaban de forma lenta, sintiéndose de sobremanera, los labios tiernos del moreno reposaban ahora sobre la blanquecina piel del árabe. _

_El sonido de la puerta de salida hizo que su atención se posara allí. La figura del trenzado apareció bajo el umbral; se miraron con complicidad y le hicieron señas para que se acercara…se veía un tanto desorientado._

_Pudo vislumbrar un tanto difusamente los brazos de Quatre haciéndole vestigios, se encamino hacia allí con aire torpe._

_-Quatre: Duo..que sucede?..._

_Los ojos del americano no se mostraron sorprendidos ante la escena, el anfitrión de la fiesta descansaba tranquilamente sobre los muslos de Trowa, las manos del mas alto tenían atrapado al rubio por las caderas. Las palabras de Heero invadieron su cabeza al instante –" se aman…profundamente, pero ninguno tenia las agallas para decirlo…veo que Trowa a madurado…"- sonrió hipnóticamente y las palabras salieron de su boca de forma instantánea._

_-Duo: felicidades…te estaba buscando Quatre…_

_Los mejillas del pequeño se tiñeron de suave color rosa el latino únicamente atino a esconder su rostro levemente sonrojado en el cuello del rubio._

_-Quatre: gracias…que necesitabas?..._

_Un no muy alto pero nítido "gracias" salio al unísono de la boca de Trowa._

_-Duo: nada importante venia a despedirme nada mas…la fiesta a estado grandiosa, nos vemos luego…_

_El árabe sonrió y antes de que el trenzado volteara lo llamo con fuerza._

_-Quatre: Duoo espera, intercambiemos números así estaremos en contacto con mas seguridad._

_Duo se giro sobre su eje y desengancho el celular de su cintura…debería buscar otro lugar para engancharlo había oído que causaba esterilidad. El rubio hizo lo mismo y luego cada uno tomo el del otro. Tardaron unos cuantos segundos en ingresar sus respectivos números. Cada quien devolvió el lujoso aparato a sus concernientes dueños y luego después de sonreírse de manera sincera se despidieron nuevamente._

_-Duo: nos vemos luego…_

_-Quatre: si,…nos veremos, cuídate_

_El latino asomo su bello rostro de detrás del cuerpo de su amado y también se despidió del trenzado._

_-Trowa: adiós…_

_-Duo: cuida de Quatre, nos veremos luego…_

_De esa manera el joven americano volvió a desaparecer tras la puerta de salida._

_El sonido y el calor de la fiesta le golpeo de lleno, se sintió abrumado…necesitaba salir de allí, empujo a unas cuantas parejas que bailaban para abrirse paso; entonces el chino apareció frente a el se sonrieron de manera amistosa y Duo se dirigió con paso firme hacia el._

_-Wufei: creí que habías desaparecido!_

_El tono "feliz" de Wufei dejaba en claro que había estado bebiendo._

_-Duo: no pero ya estoy por hacerlo…quieres que te lleve?_

_La estridente del asiático se escucho por encima de la estrepitosa música._

_-Wufei: la noche aun es joven yo me quedare un poco mas a disfrutarla._

_Duo cabeceo en compresión positiva pero con sinceridad no sabia que es lo que veía el chino de juventud en esa noche…dentro de poco amanecería. Le apretó la mano en señal de saludo y ahora si con un poco mas de pereza se encamino hacia la puerta de salida de la gran mansión. Antes de salir su hermoso rostro voltio una vez mas en dirección de las escaleras por las que el joven estoico había desaparecido. Sonrió melancólicamente y desapareció tras la puerta._

_Sintió como se hundía en el mullido colchón, termino de atar sus finos zapatos y luego se levanto sin siquiera mirar a la joven rubia que aun descansaba sobre la cama._

_-Relena: Heero...ya te vas?_

_El japonés ni siquiera se detuvo a mirarla._

_-Heero: cállate Relena…_

_Dicho esto salio por la hermosa puerta de la habitación._

_La estridente música resonaba en toda la mansión, bajo con aire majestoso los peldaños de la escalera. Su mirada se paseo por entre la multitud y un punto en especial llamo su atención, el trenzado y Wufei charlaban entre medio de todas las personas, no supo porque pero sus piernas se movieron de una manera mas frenética llegando rápidamente al final de la escalera. Empujo, maldijo y Dios sabe que hasta pateo para poder llegar rápidamente donde el americano y su amigo conversaban._

_Diviso a Wufei bailando con una jovencita, pero de Duo ni rastro, se acerco rápidamente al chino y le hablo de forma rápida._

_-Wufei: Heero amigo, que haces?..._

_-Heero: donde esta Duo?.._

_El chino le observo sonriente sin deja de mover las caderas._

_-Wufei: acaba de salir, ya se iba…si te apresuras lo atrapas._

_Heero asintió y Wufei sonrió, aun sin deja r moverse._

_Volvió a abrirse paso entre la gente y salio al jardín de la entrada, diviso a Duo caminando hacia su auto, su atuendo blanco hacia que se viera sumamente irreal…le siguió de cerca y antes de que el americano llegara al vehiculo le tomo por la mano…_

_Se giro molesto al sentir aquella mano helada sobre la suya…se sintió aun mas molesto al encontrarse con el "asaltante"._

_Los ojos azul metálico le taladraron el cerebro de manera profunda, sintió que el cuerpo le pesaba pero el empresario lo de tuvo antes de que alcanzara el suelo._

_-Heero: déjame llevarte…estas muy ebrio…_

_No supo en que momento asintió pero tuvo que hacerlo porque las palabras del muchacho estoico se lo confirmaron._

_-Heero: espérame aquí…voy por una cosas y vuelvo…_

_Asintió lentamente y vio como el cuerpo de Heero se alejaba al trote nuevamente hacia adentro de la mansión._

_Heero apareció serio por la puerta de salida, sonrió y de un salto se bajo de las piernas de Trowa para acercarse al japonés. _

_-Quatre: que sucede Heero?_

_El estoico primeramente le dirigió la mirada al rubio y luego rápidamente le hecho un vistazo a Trowa quien no quitaba sus ojos del cuerpo del pequeño árabe._

_-Heero: nada especial…quería mis cd's, los tienes aquí?_

_Quatre sonrió abiertamente._

_-Quatre: claro están en mi habitación, vamos por ellos!_

_-Heero: genial!_

_Giraron hacia la puerta y dieron un paso, sin embargo el rubio se detuvo antes de hacer algún otro movimiento._

_-Quatre: Trowa, yo y Heero vamos a subir, vienes con nosotros?..._

_La respuesta no se hizo esperar y en menos de un segundo el moreno se encontraba aferrado a la cintura de Quatre como si su vida dependiese de ello._

_En que momento el alcohol había comenzado a caerle así…no había bebido tanto...o si?...no importa, comenzaba a darle sueño…se apoyo en el auto y descanso su cabeza sobre el techo…cuanto mas se tardaría Heero?_

_Ingresaron a la habitación espaciosa y blanca de Quatre, el pequeño árabe se dirigió rápidamente a una pila de cd's que se encontraban junto a un magnifico equipo de audio. Trowa se adelanta hasta sentarse en aquel diván color marfil que se hallaba contra una de las paredes, Heero por su parte prefería quedarse en la entrada. En pocos segundos el rubio se acerco al japonés con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro y dos cd's en las manos._

_-Quatre: me han gustado demasiado…espero que puedas prestarme alguno más luego._

_Heero asintió, luego de hacer una reverencia se volteo, sin embargo antes de girar el picaporte volteo su hermoso rostro y les dirigió unas miradas rápidas a los amantes._

_-Heero: por cierto…muchas felicidades…_

_Antes de que la feliz pareja pudiese interpretar las palabras del empresario este ya había desaparecido _

_Su cuerpo sumamente pesado a aquellas alturas de la noche prácticamente recargaba todo su peso sobre el imponente auto._

_Sonrió al ver al trenzado prácticamente desvanecerse sobre el vehiculo, sin embargo mas valía apresurarse si no quería que este terminara en el suelo._

_Sintió su cintura atrapada por un gran precinto, que evidentemente no era tal cosa…los brazos de Heero le sostenía de forma segura, aquello hizo que se despabilara._

_-Heero: dame las llaves yo conduciré…_

_Dudo por un segundo pero su cabeza giraba de una forma muy extraña…ademas comprendía algo del respeto que el estoico profesaba por los autos…Deathcsythe estaba en buenas manos._

_Metió su dedos al bolsillo delantero de su pantalón blanco y le tendió las fina llave del auto a Heero, este desactivo la alarma y le ayudo a llegar a la otra puerta, luego vio como el japonés se sentaba en su lugar, algo en ese momento hizo que su atención se desviara, el asiático había dejado dos pequeñas cajas sobre el tablero del auto. A pesar de su borrachera se apresuro a tomarlas. Heero no emitió sonido simplemente le dejo hacerse de los cd's. los observo rápidamente sobre las tapas el nombre de la banda se alzaba imponente _

_-Duo: Nightwish(1)…Century child.. y…Nightwish…Once…quienes son estos?_

_Heero lo miro de reojo mientras encendía el motor._

_-Heero: en mi opinión la mejor banda de Metal Sinfónico existente…son finlandeses…si quieres vomitar dímelo, y no te duermas…no se donde vives._

_El americano asintió y luego volvió a ojear los cd's, con que metal sinfónico eh?. Sin pensarlo mucho encendió el stereo y introdujo el cd llamado Once._

_No detuvo los movimientos de Duo…Quatre tenia sus cd's desde hacia un tiempo y le habían hecho mucha falta cuanto mas rápido los escuchase mejor._

_Se acariciaban nuevamente esta vez con mas intimidad…no habían salido de la habitación desde que Heero se había marchado._

_El moreno lo levanto en sus brazos firmes haciendo que se aferrara a su cuello de forma opresiva…el árabe era completamente frágil…comenzaba a excitarse de forma extremadamente rápida. Lo recostó en la cama y luego lo secundo acostándose sobre su divino y pequeño cuerpecito._

_-Trowa: te amo…_

_-Quatre: yo también te amo…_

_Se besaron abrasadoramente y sus manos no dejaron de moverse…debían esperar hasta la mañana seria una noche larga…_

_Fly to a dream _

_Far across the sea _

_All the burdens gone_

_Open the chest once more_

_Dark chest of wonder_

_Seen through the eyes_

_Of the one with pure heart _

_Once so long ago_

_(Volar hacia un sueño_

_A través del mar _

_Sin cargas _

_Abre el cofre nuevamente _

_Oscuro cofre de maravillas _

_Que es observado por los ojos _

_De aquella persona de corazón puro _

_Que existió una vez hace tiempo)_

_La finalización del tema se dejo escuchar mientras el auto "volaba" sobre las calles, Heero movía levemente la cabeza y Duo fruncía el seño en un gesto de indecisión._

_-Duo: me dijiste que cuanto mas tranquila mejor…el tema que acabamos de escuchar no lo era para nada…aunque no puedo negar que esa mujer canta hermoso…las letras también lo son…_

_-Heero: Nightwish es algo especial para mi no importa cuan pesada pueda llegar a ser su música…el tema que viene ahora es muy bueno…_

_El sonido de la mujer que momentos antes de había escuchado volvió a hacer acto de presencia esta vez secundada por un coro._

_I wish I had an angel for one moment f love_

_I wish I had your angel tonight_

_(Desearía tener una ángel para un momento de amor _

_Desearía tener a tu ángel esta noche)_

_A pesar de que el alcohol lo mantenía mareado había comenzado a mover los pies al ritmo de la música._

_Deep into a dying day _

_I took a step outside an innocent heart_

_Prepare to hate me fall when I may_

_This night will hurt you like never before _

_(plantado en un día agonizante _

_Me aparte de un corazón inocente_

_Prepárate a odiarme profundamente cuando puedas_

_Esta noche te dolerá como ninguna)_

_Frunció el seño de manera extraña ¿aquello era un buen tema?...que letra…_

_-Heero espera el estribillo…_

_Old loves they die hard _

_Old lies they die harder _

_( viejos amores mueren difícilmente_

_Viejas mentiras mueren aun mas difícilmente)_

_Cuanta verdad en aquellas palabras…aunque…el estribillo aun no llegaba…hasta ahora…_

_I wish I had an angel _

_for one moment f love_

_I wish I had your angel _

_Your Virgin Mary undone _

_I'm in love with my lust _

_Burning angelwings to dust _

_I wish I had your angel tonight _

_(desearía tener un ángel _

_para un momento de amor _

_desearía tener a tu ángel _

_a tu Virgen María desecha _

_estoy enamorado de mi lujuria _

_quemando alas de ángel hasta hacerlas cenizas _

_desearía tener a tu ángel esta noche)_

_Se sintió un tanto identificado con aquellas palabras cuantas veces…él había deseado aquello?..la música siguió sonando ._

_-Duo: dobla en la siguiente a la derecha, la casa color blanca es la mía._

_Se llevo las manos a la frente Heero saco el cd ,mientras conducía, del reproductor y lo dejo "boca arriba" nuevamente sobre el tablero._

_Fue fácil encontrar la vivienda, se hallaba rodeada de una cantidad de hermosas casitas colores pasteles…todas eran exactamente iguales; a Heero le recordó aquella película llamada "Edward Scissorhands"…eran mas que aterradoras. _

_Sin embargo el hogar del trenzado relucía entre todas aquellos prototipos de viviendas…no por lo limpieza, el jardín estaba algo descuidado.Pero aquella hermosa morada le recordó al propio Duo aquella noche…sobresalía entre las masas. De repente sintió una tibieza sobre su muslo la mano del americano había rozado aquella zona al tomar el control de la puerta de su garaje, sonrió de forma leve. El portón se levanto y entonces puso las luces de largo alcance, vio un par de cosas interesantes dentro el cochera, muchos repuestos de autos!...luego de introducir el McLaren detuvo el motor…Duo dormitaba con la cabeza en el respaldo; sin hacer ruido se bajo del vehiculo y se dirigió a la puerta del acompañante, el cuerpo del trenzado cayo inconciente por la abertura, alcanzo a atraparlo a tiempo…se veía completamente apaciguado, el alcohol había terminado de vencerlo…lo recargo en su hombro pero estaba devastado…lo levanto en brazos y le se dirigió a la puerta que debía dar hacia el interior de la casa…seria una noche larga._

_Tuvo problemas para encontrar la luz pero finalmente su mano había tanteado el interruptor, la decoración le dejo impresionado. Una hermosa cocina se levantaba ante él, el cuerpo ligero de Duo se movió en sus brazos…no pudo evitar mirarle…estaba cautiva, lo sabia…_

_-Heero: realmente juraría que eras una chica…_

_Se olvido de su embelesamiento al sentir el olor a licor que el trenzado despedía de su boca…vaya chico…_

_Lo levanto con mas ahínco y se encamino hacia el pasillo oscuro que se dibujaba a un lado de la cocina. Esta vez no tardo en encontrar el interruptor de la luz así que finalmente pudo divisar la habitación del trenzado en un de los extremos del pasillo; hacia el otro lado había una fina sala de estar era lo que se podía apreciar. _

_Abrió la puerta haciendo piruetas para que el trenzado no cayera de sus brazos y finalmente los aposentos del americano se dejaron observar._

_Era una habitación de color azul, de tamaño considerable…muchos posters en las paredes; en una de ellas solamente habían imágenes de autos…el fanatismo de Duo era evidente…eran demasiado parecidos…sobre la pared de la cama por lo menos veinte afiches con el mismo rostro…Jim Morrison…bien eso si fue inesperado…se quedo observando por unos segundos los verdes iris que le devolvían la mirada desde la pared y luego recostó al trenzado sobre la amplia cama envuelta en un elegante acolchado color negro…estiro los brazos y entonces lo observo desde el lugar donde se encontraba. No supo porque ni en que momento se había arrodillado a un lado de la cama. Le observo mas detenidamente…el corazón se le acelero ¿Qué era todo aquello?...y nuevamente sin saber porque un par de palabras salieron inevitablemente de sus labios._

_-Heero: me gustas Duo Maxwell…me gustas mucho…_

_Sin embargo el japonés no esperaba que el trenzado abriera los ojos en ese preciso instante…se observaron fijamente…Duo presentaba cara de desconcierto y Heero aunque levemente un rubor sonrosado sobre las mejillas, por supuesto al saberse descubierto ¿Qué diría el americano ante esa declaración?...lo vio abrir la boca levemente y luego apoyar la manos sobre la cama para poder levantar el torso…luego…una gran cantidad de vomito fue a para sobre su camisa y pantalón Armani…volvió a repetírselo una vez mas esa seria una noche larga…_

_Se despertó sobre el hombro de Trowa, esté aun dormía, cuánto había pasado? O mejor dicho…en que momento se había quedado dormido?. Su angelical rostro se dirigió al moreno…era tan hermoso._

_Se levanto con sumo cuidado y se encamino hacia la puerta, la música había cesado y por la claridad que se filtraba entre las cortinas pudo comprender que ya había amanecido._

_Su casa estaba hecha un basurero, los vasos de papel color rojo se hallaban por todos lados junto con los envases de cerveza. Paso a la cocina, la encargada de la limpieza le miro con reproche, su presencia allí solo delataba que era pasado el mediodía, el solo se limito a sonreír nerviosamente, mas no dijo nada y la vio marcharse con un trapeador hacia la sala._

_Tenia hambre…el refrigerador estaba vacío…solo habían unas pocas frutas y un lata de crema._

_No lo pensó mucho, saco dos recipientes y corto las pocas frutillas y naranjas que había en la heladera las hecho dentro de los pequeños contenedores y luego de preparar la crema la vertió sobre las fruta._

_Si no se equivocaba debía haber una frasquito de cerezas en la alacena , abrió y efectivamente allí estaban se apresuro y coloco una sobre la crema que cubría la fruta de cada uno de los recipientes, los dejo sobre una bandeja y se encamino nuevamente a hacia arriba._

_El jovial rostro de Quatre resalto aun en la luminosidad de la habitación, se veía irreal, el acababa de abrir los ojos así que la falta del rubio no fue evidente hasta que este apareció por la puerta. Se sonrieron mutuamente._

_-Trowa: entonces…no lo he soñado, realmente estas aquí…conmigo…_

_El árabe camino lentamente , el vaivén de sus caderas le volvía loco, la piel al descubierto de su pecho le hacia introducirse de lleno en una excitación jamás explorada…una excitación que solo él le provocaba._

_-Quatre: te he traído el desayuno…aunque a estas alturas del día también puede llamarse almuerzo…_

_No espero nada ,y apenas el rubio se sentó sobre la cama y dejo la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche, lo arrastro bajo su cuerpo comenzando a devorar sus labios. Los sexos de ambos comenzaron a reaccionar ante las caricias desesperadas._

_-Quatre: aguarda…mmm…Trowa…espera tengo hambre desayunemos y luego sí…_

_Su voz sonó terriblemente melosa…_

_-Trowa: yo voy a desayunarte a ti…_

_El rubio sonrió con la boca del moreno aun sobre la suya…_

_-Quatre: me encantaría decirte que apaciguas el hambre de mi estomago pero no es cierto…_

_Fue en ese momento que el latino se le quito de encima y le alcanzo uno de los recipientes con fruta…luego le beso la mejilla mientras lo veía comer. Era completamente hermoso._

_Los ojos de Quatre se desviaron hacia el rostro del moreno…este le observaba detenidamente…no pudo evitar sonrojarse _

_-Quatre: tengo algo en el rostro?..._

_Su voz sonó tan ingenua…no pudo resistirle y le arrebato el pequeño recipiente de las manos junto con la cuchara._

_-Trowa: te amo…abre la boca…_

_El rubio hizo caso omiso y sin preguntar dejo que sus labios se abriera. La cuchara entro en su boca junto con un par de frutas y mucha crema…el latino le observaba con ojos lujurioso desde su lugar. Definitivamente todo aquella comida sabia mejor de la mano de Trowa. _

_Termino de devorar las frutas y las crema y por ultimo quedo la cereza que el moreno había estado evitando para el comerla al final._

_-Quatre: dámela…_

_Sonó como un ronroneo y Trowa no pudo resistirse…la tomo con dos dedos y la dirigió a la cavidad húmeda del pequeño rubio. Vio como los dientes blanquísimos del árabe atrapaban la pequeña fruta roja…su miembro dolía de excitación y no fue muy eficiente al querer ocultarlo, le atrapo por la cintura y lo atrajo de forma rápida hacia el._

_-Trowa: te amo…_

_-Quatre: yo también te amo Trowa… _

_El deseo en su miradas era evidente, se atraparon y no dejaron de besarse…las manos danzaban en un ritmo frenético sobre el cuerpo del otro. No importaba que necesitaran aire para vivir el sabor de la boca ajena era el mejor recuerdo que pudiesen llevarse en el caso de quedarse sin oxigeno. _

_Las manos del moreno no perdieron el tiempo, luego de sobrecalentar la espalda del árabe con sus descontroladas caricias, estas siguieron la curva descendiente._

_Sus manos apretaron las nalgas tersas de su amante, pudo sentir el gemido placentero de Quatre, y aquello hizo que perdiera los estribos, la dureza de su miembro contra la tela comenzaba a molestarle. Se deshizo con una lentitud deliciosa de las finas prendas que cubrían el torso y las piernas del rubio, oía su respiración acelerada al quitarle la ropa. No llevaba ropa interior y ante aquello solo había una palabra para describirlo…Hermoso…aquel precioso ser que se le entregaba de aquella forma sonrojada era perfecto. _

_La húmeda lengua sobre su cuello le volvió a la realidad, le tomo de la cintura y lo volvió a recostar sobre el colchón, su mirada cruzo rápidamente sobre la mesa de noche y entonces diviso aquel recipiente que aun contenía la crema y la fruta, la descabellada idea paso por su cabeza y lo tomó sin dudarlo. _

_-Quatre: Trowa que haces?...ven aquí…_

_-Trowa: no te preocupes corazón…_

_El rostro sonrojado del rubio no tardo en pasar a uno de sorpresa al sentir como la crema y las frutas caían sobre su plano vientre rozando el elástico de sus interiores. Sin embargo la expresión en su rostro no duro mucho, la sensación de la tibia lengua de Trowa devorando los trozos de fresa sobre su estomago hacia que su sexo comenzara a dolerle. Luego de devorar con ansiedad todos los fragmentos de las frutas y de lamer la crema hablo lentamente._

_-Trowa: no sabrían tan bien si no estuvieran sobre ti…_

_El árabe se apresuro a jalarlo sobre él por el cuello de la camisa y con suma atención se dedico a desabrochar con delicadeza cada uno de los botones. Su lengua sonrosada se paseo sobre los pezones del moreno que rápidamente se endurecieron, al verlo Quatre no tuvo que esperar mas para saber que ese era el momento, la misma lengua traviesa descendió un poco mas y luego sus manos entraron en juego quitando los calzoncillos del mas alto, el miembro enorme del latino esperaba impaciente entre sus piernas, un par de gotas de semen lubricaban la punta y el pequeño no espero nada para lamerlas con suma dedicación. Los gemidos de Trowa no se hicieron esperar ante el acto, dejando que una de sus manos se enredara entre las hebras doradas del pequeño._

_-Trowa: aaaa….mmm….Quatre…_

_No aguanto y tampoco dejo que el árabe continuara, lo levanto y lo puso a su altura, le beso de forma candente y luego sin decir palabras se acomodo entre los muslos del mas joven._

_-Quatre: Trowa…_

_Su voz había salido en un suspiro…y su amante no tardo en responder de la misma manera._

_-Trowa: que?..._

_-Quatre: te amo…_

_El mayor se detuvo un momento y le miro a los ojos con dulzura._

_-Trowa: yo también…te amo Quatre…_

_Se besaron y sin mas dos de los dedos del moreno se dirigieron a la boca del rubio, quien no tardo nada en dejarlos embadurnados en saliva. Luego de eso aquellos dedos se dirigieron entre las nalgas del mas pequeño…gimió desperado de placer al sentirlos entrar. No estaba seguro de poder aguantar si Quatre seguía gimiendo de aquella manera. Lo volteo y alzo sus caderas hasta la altura de su pelvis de era forma seria mas fácil…se acomodo en la entrada del mas joven que ya estaba lo suficiente dilatada y prácticamente resbaló a su interior, gruño de forma concisa y un gimoteo de placer extremo escapo de los finos labios de su pequeño amante, aguardo a que se acostumbrara y entonces si…su movimientos estridente no se hicieron esperar. _

_Los gemidos de ambos llenaron la habitación mientras el miembro de Trowa le penetraba de aquella forma profunda…no sentía dolor, estaba volando en una nube de placer, su mano inconcientemente se dirigió a su miembro hinchado y sin mas comenzó a masturbarse. El latino al observarle desde lo alto no tardo en correrse dentro de su estrecha cavidad y después de unos segundo el pequeño le secundo. _

_Quedaron exhaustos…recostados sobre su propia semilla, entonces los ojos claros de Quatre divisaron la única puerta (además de la de salida) que adornaba la habitación. _

_Un baño seria su salvación…le tomo la mano a su enamorado y entre quejidos de que volviera a la cama lo hizo levantarse y seguirlo al cuarto de baño. Se volteo instantáneamente y antes de que Trowa pudiese hacer algo se lanzo a su cuello y le beso. Cuando sus bocas finalmente se despegaron hablo lentamente y con las mejillas nuevamente sonrojadas._

_-Quatre: te amo Trowa…_

_Los ojos de nombrado sonrieron pero este no dijo nada, sus brazos lo levantaron del suelo encaminándose juntos hacia el baño, sin embargo antes de que la puerta se cerrara las palabras fueron claras._

_-Trowa: yo también te amo Q-chan…yo también te amo…_

_Fin del capitulo cuatro…_

_Aclaraciones:_

_1)Nightwish: Jesús, Jesús, Jesús, al igual que la opinión de Heero yo pienso que son la mejor banda de metal sinfónico existente, bueno los eh puesto mas que nada porque son el estilo de música que yo escucho junto con el metal progresivo y el power metal pero bue..me parece que Hee-chan se encargo de explicar muy bien todo acerca de ellos allí arriba así que nose…_

_Ahora si millones de perdones para la gente que esta siguiendo el finc yo se lo molesto que es que la autora se cuelgue y te deje esperando un centenar de años por un nuevo capitulo pero bue..taba depre no me peguen, sin embargo aquí les dejo el capitulo numero 4 de ¼ de Milla. Espero les guste el Lemon es el primero que hago…noshe luego me cuentan que les pareció ok?_

_Agradecimientos:_

_Bueno principal mente a los de siempre : a Romi por alentarme a seguir y tirarme uno que otro consejito y a mi Koibito que es la luz de mis ojos!TE AMO SEBAAAA!_

_Quería dedicarle este capitulo especial a Faty-chan la prometida de Quatre(Trowa muérete de envidia!), como te habia prometido amiguis!este capitulo es PARA TIII._

**Zer0oenoz: **_muchas gracias por tu review prometo seguir escribiendo._

**Keysie Maxwell: **_es cierto Maryluz me dejo un review…ahí yo misma comienzo a sentir envidia de miiii MUERE MALDITA ALMA MUEREEEEE!...eee...bueno de vuelta con el finc, por supuesto que Heero se ha dado cuenta de lo que siente, quien no se daria cuenta de lo que siente por Duo …(babea sobre el teclado que comienza a hacer cortocircuito por la baba!)…de nuevo, eeee con respecto a lo del lemon de HxD espero hacerlas esperar un poquito mas..gomen._

**Alma…: **_bien veo que nuestros padres han conseguido en el mismo sitio sus cerebros…no importa!me alegro que te guste el finc!_

**Lune**_: muchas gracias por decir eso de que "te encanta" con respecto a lo de los autos, lamento informarte que dentro de poco va a ser mas difícil imaginarselos porque el finc tomara un curso un poco distinto._

**Yukitochan**_: bueno nuevamente gracias por leer el finc…aquí esta lemon 3x4 espero te guste!._

**Uru Yuy: **_lamento mucho haberte hecho esperar pero aquí esta el capitulo numero 4!._

**Dark Selene: **_neee….bien podemos hacer de cuenta que no pusiste eso de "Alma te amo" o…puedes darme tu correo….ajajajajaja es broma, nose si eso de que estaba mortal por no tener el lemon en el capitulo anterior fue bueno o malo…esperemos que no haya sido negativo._

**Gaby: **_gracias por el review…que buena palabra….nice…nice…nice…nice…_

**Fatima Winner: **_FATY CHAN!1YA TE DIJE TODO ARRIBA ESTE CAPITULO ES PARA VOS!ESPERO TE GUSTEEE NOS ESTAMOS VIENDOOO._

**Noriko Ukai: **_me alegro de que el capitulo 3 te haya gustado me dejas un review por este y me dices que te parecio okis?_

**Carmin: **_gracias por todo lo que pusiste espero que no vallas a dejar de leer porque me tarde en actualizar!_

**Bueno termine! Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer "1/4 de Milla" espero que les siga gustando y que sigan leyendo! Un beso grande gente! Cuídense mucho!**

**Atte.**

**Alma Maxwell **


End file.
